gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Reggae Potato Christmas
is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 28, 2015 to an audience of 1.60 million viewers. This is a Christmas episode. Overview At Game Shakers, Trip is playing a game on the PearPad. The music in the game is Kenzie's voice. Trip tells the girls and Hudson about Dub's Christmas special and plays a promo. Tom Brady is a guest and Dub is a reggae potato. At Dub's special, Dub is rehearsing. Bunny and Ruthless say that the set is good. Dub put a Jewish thing on the show. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip then arrive. Dub says he did not help them with the game because he is busy filming the Christmas special. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip want to be on the show. They tell Dub that the show can get high ratings and Dub says they get paid nothing. At the Christmas special, the show is about to start. Kenzie is very nervous and starts to do squats. Dub then arrives and says they will be okay and he does not care if they are nervous. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip are nervous and follow Kenzie. Later, Bunny and Ruthless copy. Dub and his hair designer also copy. Later, the show starts. Dub starts singing Jingle Bells. Everybody starts dancing when Dub puts fire and fire ends up on Dub's head. Babe, Kenzie, Trip and Hudson try to sing Christmas songs with everybody but Dub, Bunny and Ruthless get in the way... ...and everybody starts arguing. The show is about to come back. They find that Dub's head is still on fire. The directors try to end the show but Trip says that this will be bad. Hudson will take Dub's parts as the Reggae Potato on the show and Babe will be Santa Claus. Kenzie and Trip are elves. Hudson then disappears. Dub's head is still on fire and Bunny, Ruthless, and the head designer end it with Ruthless' jacket but Dub's head is still on fire. Ruthless flirts with a girl. Babe, Kenzie and Trip play kids and Hudson is still Raggae Potato. Dub's head is still on fire. Bunny and Ruthless end it with fake sand. Hudson then starts singing. Dub then gets back and starts singing. Babe, Kenzie, Trip and Hudson also sing. Dub's head then gets on fire. Dub falls in a box and Bunny and Ruthless use a fire extinguisher on his head. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip slowly sing. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Brian Dunkleman as Bruce Memorable Quotes Trivia *The birthday of Benjamin Flores, Jr., was during the production of this episode. The cast also celebrated his birthday on set while recording this episode. *This is the first Christmas episode of the series, and also for Season 1. *The previous holiday special (Scared Tripless) was only four episodes ago. This is the shortest time between 2 holiday specials than in any other Dan Schneider's show. *Lane Napper did the choreography for this episode. *This is the last new episode aired in 2015. *Parts of The Burbank Studios can be seen while Dub is running down the halls with his head on fire. *Double G's head catching on fire could be a parody of Michael Jackson. *The credit graphics in the first and last parts of this episode were changed into Christmas theme just like in Henry Danger. *The football that was caught by the football player in the promo of Double G's show was deflated. A reference to the Deflategate scandal earlier that year. International Airings *December 17, 2015 - Asia *December 7, 2015 - UK and Ireland *December 20, 2016 - Latin America *December 24, 2016 - Spain Episodes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide Category:2015 airing